


It Would Be Alright

by RukaIsAFan



Series: Sheith Prompts and Other Little Dabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Hugs, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukaIsAFan/pseuds/RukaIsAFan
Summary: Tumblr Prompt from dexjiothedarkone: Shiro and Keith cuddling after an overly emotionally dayThey sat there in the comfortable silence, soaking in the contact of their bodies to remind themselves that they were there in that moment. Leaning against each other to support their own fragile selves. One with a past full of lost. The other with a past full of pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DexjioTheDarkOne on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DexjioTheDarkOne+on+tumblr).



There was too many touch calls and fraught decisions made that day. Near misses and close calls. The rest after was both a boon and burden. The mental exhaustion was still present while the physical exhaustion was gone within hours. 

There was no drug or balm to take away Shiro’s pain, and if Keith could, he’ll take all that pain for Shiro, even though it would have leaden own his heart down. Shiro wouldn’t let him, but if he could even lessen the burden by half then it would be worth it for to see the older paladin smile more. 

But now he’s looking at Shiro, intruding on him, in the man’s quarters. His eyes were the saddest, he’s ever seen and there were the history of tears on his face. Keith closed the door behind himself and silently walked towards him. He promised himself to he would protect Shiro, save him ever since that night were the man escaped from the Galra Empire, one that he unknowingly until now, had ties to. 

Shiro snapped his head up and looked at Keith. First with alarm, but then slipped into a downcast state as he processed that it was Keith in front of him. 

“Oh hey,” Shiro gave him a wry smile as if to ignore the fact that a moment ago he was having a mental breakdown. 

“Hey.” It was the only thing he could say as slipped next to Shiro on his cot. 

“I’m terrible. I know. Breaking down again.” 

He placed his head against Shiro’s shoulder. Hating that everyone, but himself, couldn’t see that Shiro isn’t a paragon of mature heroism. Nearly everyone forgets that Shiro was barely older than him, Lance, and Hunk. Keith should have asserted himself more in that short time, maybe then Keith would have been the Black Paladin, the leader, instead of Shiro. 

Shiro leaned into Keith as if wanting to partake in Keith’s slightly above average body temperature. If Keith was the leader then Shiro wouldn’t cry at night from the nightmares, dreams, and reality. But he wasn’t, and Shiro suffered the chains of commands as he dealt with the trauma he had experience in captivity, aged prematurely in mind and body.

They sat there in the comfortable silence, soaking in the contact of their bodies to remind themselves that they were there in that moment. Leaning against each other to support their own fragile selves. One with a past full of lost. The other with a past full of pain. 

It was Keith that broke the silence, his voice low, “You keep saying that I’ll need to lead if something happens to you.”

Shiro closed his eyes, expecting some retort about Keith not being leadership material or that it’s impossible for Keith to lead.

“I’m not scared of leading, I’m scared of losing you, Shiro.”

Shiro opened his eyes and moved away from Keith. Keith looked at Shiro, knowing that there was a fear in his own eyes, unsure from bringing up the prospect of losing Shiro or from admitting to Shiro. 

Shiro furrowed his brow before embracing Keith. They both wrapped their arms around each other, hearing each other’s breath. Keith’s hand cradled Shiro’s head as he rocked the larger man. 

“I’ll always try to come back to you,” Shiro pressed himself into Keith, feeling his body relax from Keith’s embrace.

Keith planted a kiss on Shiro’s head, _‘I know.’_ was left unsaid, but was heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, Kudos, Bookmarks, are very much appreciated if you enjoy this! 
> 
> My twitter is: [RukaIsAFan](http://www.twitter.com/RukaIsAFan).  
> My tumblr is: [RukaIsAFan](http://RukaIsAFan.tumblr.com) too in case you want to talk to me!


End file.
